


Interlude In Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frieza and Cell are bored, hanging out in Hell. One day, they get a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a hilarious treat for a dear friend that I introduced to the concept of sexy fanfiction recently. My huge disclaimer is that Dragon Ball Z is not my fandom and most of my knowledge comes from youtube clips, the wiki and talking to my friend who absolutely loves Perfect Cell. So yeah. All inaccuracies are totally my fault, some sex totally unrealistic. Apologies! Meanwhile, enjoy the porn.

"What have we here?" Cell asked.

 

“I remember her,” Frieza said thoughtfully, tapping one finger on his chin. “I thought she survived. Fasha.”  
  
“Well she’s dead now, if she’s here.” They stared down at the saiyan woman sprawled in the center of the room. Neither knew when or why she appeared. Just that she looked asleep or unconscious, dressed in some nondescript tunic. Neither of them had seen anyone else for ages in this strange corner of Hell.  
  
“I suppose, thought it strikes me as rather odd.”  
  
“Was she even worth the effort?” Cell pushed the unconscious woman with his foot, rolling her over onto her back. Frieza shrugged.   
  
“If nothing else we have a diversion for as long as she lasts. Maybe it’s a present for good behavior.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Cell agreed.  It would be good to have fresh entertainment.  
  
Time passed very strangely in Hell. Often they were bored. The appearance of someone or something new was a rare novelty, so Cell and Frieza guarded their prize jealously. When the woman woke up, her amethyst eyes widened the sight of Cell and Frieza watching her from opposite sides. Fasha rose slowly. Wherever, however she was here, she didn’t like it. Freiza walked around her in a slow circle before he shrugged with affected disdain.  
  
“I’ll leave this to you,” the alien said in a bored voice. “You know where to find me.”  He winked at Fasha and stalked away.  
  
Cell stood impassively watching the saiyan woman as she glanced around and then turned to look at him.  
  
“I know you.” Her voice was low but steady.  
  
“Of course you do.”  
  
They watched each other. Cell stood nonchalant, arms crossed. Fasha scanned the distance between them, trying to seek some advantage in the gloomy space. The ceiling arched up far into the darkness, lit dimly with some unseen lights that softened the jagged stone edges of the space.  
  
“There’s not much to do here,” he said at last. “You can fight, though we can’t really die again. Much. You can talk. You can contemplate your place in the universe. You can engage in whatever pleasure that inferior body of yours is capable of sustaining. That’s about it really.”   
  
“So you’re just going to try to kill me over and over again, is that it?” she asked in a disdainful tone.  
  
“Maybe. Unless I think of something more interesting to do with you.” He looked down at her in a way that felt decidedly lascivious. She flushed, surprised and discomfited by the intense attention. Cell strode close enough to touch, his eyes flickering with some incomprehensible fire. Her towered over her, flexing his wings.  
  
“Get away from me, you creep,” she snapped. Fasha struck out at the android, but he dodged easily. His total self assurance enraged her, and she leaped forward to attack without thinking. Cell just laughed as he blocked her clumsy strikes.   
  
"You fool! Don't you realize yet you're up against the perfect weapon?!" Cell grabbed her by her hair, jerking her right off her feet. Fasha shrieked and flailed as she found herself pinned between Cell and the wall. The stone crumbled from the force of Cell’s shove and she felt gritty dust fall onto her hair and neck.  
  
“I don’t believe you’re perfect,” Fasha gasped. “You’re dead. Defeated.”  
  
“Oh no?” he rumbled. He pushed her harder against the wall and gripped her chin firmly, tilting her head back. “I’ll show you perfection...” His lips grazed the line of her jaw and down onto her neck. Fasha shivered. His touch was cooler than she expected, almost icy. His mouth paused over the quickly pulse in her throat, where he could feel the blood rushing under her skin. She smelled of anger and fear and adrenaline. Her fists bounced harmlessly off his sides as she continued her futile physical attack, too rattled to properly engage whatever powers remained in her. Cell could taste it right through her skin though, that crackly ozone flare of energy buried somewhere within whatever passed for a soul. If provoked, he might push it to the surface and then enjoy the all too rare pleasure of taking it from her.  
  
Taking was too easy, he mused. Making her give in to him, Now there was something worth working towards. Cell felt like playing a new game with this woman.  
  
“Come on now. You’re better than this. A fighter. A saiyan, trained to annihilate worlds. Why waste yourself in such pointless struggle?” Cell pulled away just a little, enough to look her in the eyes again. “It’s hardly any sport at all if you’re going to act like such a pathetic fool.”   
  
Fasha jerked as if he had slapped her.  
  
“How dare you -” she began, only to be cut off my his mocking laughter. “Fine then, Cell. Let’s settle this.” As her fury mounted, she grew more luminous, lighting up the darkness.   
  
“How lovely,” Cell purred, just to goad her further. “Such a pretty little light to crush.”  
  
Fasha hissed as her power increased. Her fingers clutching rock behind her pulverised the stone. Pushing herself forward with a sudden burst of energy, she rushed at Cell. They crashed together and the momentum swung them around crazily. Fasha could only shout wordlessly, striking in furious anger. Cell just continued to laugh as he danced back out of the way. There was no real way to measure time, except in the bright flares of energy and crushing blows. They fought as fiercely as if death still mattered. Energy rocked the dark room and embers of burning stone drifted along with the dust around them. Every time Cell escaped her grasp, Fasha’s fury mounted and her power brightened until she gleamed. She had never felt so furious, or so hungry to destroy an opponent. She struck at him again and again, using everything she knew and he just seemed to slip away. A few times he struck back, brutal blows that would have destroyed lesser opponents but mostly he needled her with attacks just meant to provoke her further into losing control.  
  
“Do you still think you can prevail?” Cell hissed. He stood balanced on the balls of his feet, almost bouncing in his enjoyment of the fight.   
  
“Do you still think I’m pathetic?” Fasha retorted. She leaped forward and by some luck or hidden reserve of skill managed to rake her fingers right across the android’s face. Bright sparks cascaded and the two found themselves locked almost nose to nose. Fasha was breathing hard, almost painfully bright with the flow of her energy.   
  
“Your form has improved. Significantly.”  
  
Cell smirked and tangled his fingers in her hair, now hanging down past her shoulders in golden waves damp with sweat. His grip tightened and Cell yanked her hair hard, pulling the saiyan woman down to the ground beneath him. Before she could respond, Cell pressed his mouth over hers, forcing her lips open to taste her. Shocked, she didn’t move for a heartbeat, too surprised by Cell’s superior speed and unexpected method of attack. But something about his tongue in her mouth and the weight of his body pressed against her sent a spike of desire right up from her groin to the pit of her stomach, stronger than anything she had ever felt. Fasha moaned, but instead of striking him again she clutched at his shoulders and neck. Not so long ago, kissing Cell might have been one of the most ludicrous possible ideas. But now she was hyped on adrenaline and fire  and power and it felt shockingly good to feel his cold touch on her skin. Her fury bloomed into lust and a curiosity about how well equipped an android might be for a different sort of struggle... She sighed when he released her mouth.  
  
“My opinion has risen.” He ground his hips against her. “The rest of me as well.”  
  
“Really?” Fasha gasped. She could definitely feel his erection now. Why had she never contemplated this aspect of Cell before? “Are you perfect at this too?”  
  
“Let me show you,” he laughed in that low, seductive tone. In one graceful motion, he lifted them both off the floor and up into the high reaches of the ceiling, a dizzying flight that lasted only a few seconds. He dropped her into the smooth, glassy ledge of obsidian and Fasha raised herself up on her elbows. A line of blood from a scratch across her collarbone trickled darkly and her brightness lit the room.   
  
“You’re a real bastard, you know that?” she snapped, still dizzy from the sudden flight.  
  
“Such a rude thing to say.” Cell shredded what remained of her garments with ease, his touch raking razor fine cuts on her skin. TIny beads of blood appeared on her arms, her legs, her breasts. As he licked them away he could sense the pinpricks of energy coming from her, the bright burning of her saiyan power and the dark heat of desire blurring together.  
  
“What are...”  
  
“Shut up.” He took her mouth again, forcing his tongue into her mouth to quiet her foolish questions. Her fingers slid over his chest, up to his neck and they kissed furiously for a moment longer.  She tasted like ozone and blood and something bittersweet. At length he took her wrists in one hand and pinned them to the floor. She shook her head and moaned something that wasn’t quite a word, just a plea. Cell ignored her, pushing her legs apart with his own. The energy burning through her made Cell feel even colder and it excited Fasha all the more when he pressed against her bare skin. Each time she opened her eyes, Cell was staring directly at her face with some curious mix of fascination and amusement. It scared her a bit, but she was so turned on by everything he was doing she couldn’t bring herself to care about the danger of it.  
  
His hands roamed quickly over her body, stroking and squeezing her. His tongue moved over her nipples until they were painfully hard. Cell laughed as she begged.  
  
“Do you want me to really stop?”  
  
“No,” she whimpered. “Just...”  
  
“Just what?” he taunted. He pinched her nipple tightly, making her scream. It delighted him and only made his cock harder.. His tail lashed back and forth with a thin, sharp snapping sound. Cell leaned back a bit, dragging his hands down Fasha’s body to her hips. Curiously he parted the swollen lips of her sex, noting how wet and flushed she already was from so little stimulation. He stroked the little knob of her clit with his thumb as he pushed his fingers inside her one by one. Once four were in there, he reached up and gripped her from the inside, and then dragged his fingers down the insides of her cunt.   
  
Fasha seemed oblivious to everything, writhing as he drove his fingers into her cunt again and again. Her chest heaved with deep, gasping breaths. Cell stroked her thighs with his tail, all the way up to the fine golden hair between her legs.  
  
“Mmm perfection.” He could drain her slowly, he decided. Maybe not even all at once this time. Maybe he would do it to her more than once, each time taking a little more until she was utterly powerless to resist him as he devoured the last of her existence. Or maybe he would just glut himself on this gorgeous little display of flesh and power all at once.  
  
He stroked the end of his tail with his free hand, slick with her arousal. Then he pushed her knees up and moved closer to let his cock slide against her cunt. While he teased her, just barely penetrating her, his tail flicking against her ass. She moaned and jerked her head from side to side as he worked a couple fingers inside her again.  
  
“Don’t fight me, Fasha. This is the closest you are ever going to get to perfect.” Cell pulled the woman up onto his legs. Her braced herself upright with her hands on his thighs, not trusting herself to stay upright.  
  
With a quick thrust he slipped inside her ass. She screamed, her whole body shuddering with pain and pleasure. Cell allowed himself a deep sigh of satisfaction. This was actually better than he thought it would be. Fashed shuddered as he pushed into her. His cock felt icy and hot at the same time and she could barely breathe with the android furiously fucking her. With one hand he teased her clit and with the other he jerked her hair to the rhythm of his thrusts. Her chest and face were flushed, the scratches on her body bleeding freshly again. Cell groaned, quite pleased with himself.   
  
“Are you there yet?” Cell grinned at her as the saiyan woman made helpless, incoherent sounds of pleasure. It absolutely delighted him to see her so out of control. Her raked his tail down her back, breaking the skin in his excited state. He fed hungrily off her power and the shattering energy of her own orgasm. Feeling her come pushed him right over as well and Cell came with a loud groan, slamming himself as far into Fasha as he could.   
  
The Saiyan woman collapsed against him, twitching and covered in sweat, dust and a few streaks of blood. Cell inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of her abandon.The he carefully lifted her up and deposited her back on the ground, where she lapsed into a semi-conscious doze. He wiped himself off with the ragged remains of her tunic.  
  
“Perfection,” he smirked and flew away.  
  
\--------  
  
“You look terribly pleased with yourself.” Frieza held out a glass as the android approached.  
  
“Where did that come from?” Cell asked.  
  
“Saving it for a rainy day.”  
  
“It doesn’t rain here, Frieza.”  
  
“I know that,” the alien laughed. He filled a second glass with red wine. “I assume we should toast your victory.”  
  
“An incomplete victory,” Cell said. “She’s still alive.”  
  
“Really?” Frieza looked up in surprise. He set the bottle back down on smooth stone ledge that ringed the edge of the mountain side.   
  
“I’m playing a longer game with her. Something to stave off the boredom.”  
  
“Lovely.” He raised his glass to toast Cell. “Good hunting then.”   
  
“Indeed,” Cell purred. The stood there for a moment, watching the far off storms in the purple and black skies of Hell.   
  
\--------  
  
“It’s your turn,” Frieza said irritably after hours of silence. They were perched on a high, empty rock cliff, looking out over the formless darkness that stretched forever.   
  
“Again?” Cell closed his eyes, turning over his memories.   
  
“Yes, entertain me.”  
  
“You want to know about the saiyan woman, then?”  
  
“No,” Frieza twitched his tail dismissively. “Tell me about Android 18 again.”  
  
“Ah, the moment of perfection.” Cell allowed himself to savor that recollection. The rage and grief at war in Android 18’s pretty eyes, and not a little terror. How exquisitely good it felt to absorb her very being into himself, a moment more intimate than any carnal act practiced by ordinary beings. He knew her inside and out, every touch of her body and her thoughts. He was her in some ways, feeling his own violation as he shredded her flimsy existence to pieces. It was quite a good memory Cell decided, worth keeping.  
  
Worth telling as well, as it seemed to arouse something predatory and hungry in his companion. Just because he didn’t need to eat or fuck didn’t mean he couldn’t find some satisfaction in pushing the limits of what a body could do. He craved complete perfection, in all his experiences.  
  
Frieza knelt near him, listening intently as the android recounted the day once again in his low, carefully controlled voice. Cell’s lips quirked in a half smile. He lingered over the description of Android 18’s helpless fury, her frantic physical struggle as he struck her with his tail, that disorienting sensation of being pulled inside out and put back together. He could hear Frieza’s breath quicken slightly. A delicate flush colored Frieza’s face and chest. Cell took Frieza by the arm dragged the slighter alien closer until he was between Cell’s thighs.  
  
“You miss your old life.” It wasn’t a question, not in Cell’s knowing tone. “You miss the thrill of the hunt, the pleasure of destroying your enemies.” Frieza nodded. Cell’s grip might have reduced an ordinary mortal to whimpers, but he refused to let the discomfort register in his expression out of stubborn pride. When Frieza started to speak, the android silenced him with a hand over his dark lips.  
  
“No. I don’t want you to talk,” Cell commanded.   
  
With a raised eyebrow Frieza glanced down at the android’s obvious arousal.. Slowly, insolently he inclined his head to one side in assent. Cell smirked and released his cock as Frieza lowered his head to take Cell into his mouth. He kept one hand on the back of the alien’s neck, guiding him up and down slowly. The other held Frieza’s arm in a punishing grip, a reminder that he could cause a world of pain at the slightest provocation. But his companion seemed eager to please, perhaps to pay for the pleasure of Cell’s memories of absorbing his android siblings. His tongue stroked the underside of Cell’s cock as he sucked, pulling as much of it as he possibly could into his mouth. Frieza whined low in his throat. His movements betrayed an urgency, a sense of hunger that Cell enjoyed provoking. When the alien’s teeth scraped against his head, Cell hissed and dug his fingers cruelly into Frieza’s neck.  He fucked Frieza’s mouth, delighting in the frantic twitches of his tail and the harsh wet sounds between them.   
  
“Mmm, yes.” Cell grunted. He could feel his body shifting into that tipping point, the heady sense of no return. Within moments he shuddered, the orgasm tingling along his nerves like an electrical storm. Frieza choked and Cell held him tightly, almost motionless until he was finished. Cell enjoyed the slightly panicked tremble of his companion’s body between his legs as Frieza swallowed convulsively.    
  
“Not quite perfect...” Cell laughed. “Yet.”  
  
Frieza just rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with the back of one hand.  



End file.
